


Feel The Fury Closing In, All Resistance Wearing Thin

by Twice_The_Heart



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, F/F, X-23!Trini, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: X-Men AU.A group of students from Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters are sent on a mission to find and rescue a mutant in a seemingly abandoned location.However, they get more than they bargained for as a simple rescue mission leads them to uncover a hidden secret.Inspired a little by barbara-lazuli's X-23!Trini AU





	Feel The Fury Closing In, All Resistance Wearing Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this one got away from me. 
> 
> Go check barbara-lazuli out, she's an amazing artist and writer. I'm a big fan.
> 
> Anyway, not much X-Men knowledge is needed to understand this AU.
> 
> Kim - Telepath/Telekinesis (basically like Jean Grey)
> 
> Trini - X-23, genetic clone of Wolverine
> 
> Billy - Technopath, ability to manipulate technology
> 
> Zack - Metal Mimicry (Basically like Colossus)
> 
> Jason - Pyrokinesis

LOCATION: _ Somewhere in Northern Mexico _

  
  


“Prepare for landing. Billy, can you lower the engines?” Kim askes, steering the ship into an open area as Billy’s hands hover over the engine's controls and the ship begins to descend from the sky.

  
  


Kim quickly shut off the engines and unfastens her seat belt. She turns to address the rest of the team as they all do the same.

  
  


“Okay, we’re at the location Professor Zordon, told us to go to. So, what's the mission?” Zack asked.

  
  


“Search and rescue. There's a fellow mutant here that needs our help.” Kim informed them. 

  
  


“Do we have anything to tell us how it is? Physical description, or a name maybe?” Jason asks.

  
  


“Nope. Zordon was as cryptic as ever. He said we’d know as soon as we see them.” Kim informs them. They all sigh, knowing how frustrating it is getting a straightforward answer from Zordon is. 

  
  


“Well, let’s go. We have a lot of ground to cover.” Jason says. 

  
  


# 

  
  


“We’ve been walking for hours. There’s nothing here. Are you sure this is the right location?” Zack asks.

  
  


“Yes, this place matches the exact coordinates Zordon have us. We just have to keep going, I’m sure we'll find something.” Billy answers, he seems to be the only one still optimistic about this whole mission. 

  
  


“Zack has a point, Billy. How can you be so sure?” Jason asks, facing the other boy. 

  
  


“Because I can feel it.” Billy answers.

  
  


“Billy, you know that all we want to do is help fellow mutants out. It’s our main objective as students at Xavier’s and as X-men. But I think I agree with the boys. There’s nothing here, even I can’t sense anyone.” Kim says.

  
  


Billy shakes his head, “No, I mean I can actually  _ feel _ it,” trying to get his teammates to understand. 

  
  


“I can feel a huge amount of electromagnetic energy in the area. It seems to be coming from the north. If we keep going, we should be there in about 20 minutes.” 

  
  


“Well, lead the way Billy. We'll be right behind you.” 

  
  


Sure enough the young mutant team find what seems to be an abandoned building, it’s walls crumbling and weathered.

  
  


“That’s it?” Zack asks his face twisted in confusion.

  
  


“Nope.” Billy says, before squatting down and placing his palm flat against the ground.  He closes his eyes and urges his body to listen and feel. He shivers before he straightens up and turns to his teammates. 

  
  


He points at the ground the abandoned building sits on. 

  
  


“There.”  He says before he starts walking towards the building. 

  
  


The boys stare at Billy for a few seconds before looking at each other and then at Kim, who just shrugs and goes to follow Billy.

  
  


As soon as she steps closer to the abandoned building, she’s hit with a wave of intense pain.

  
  


She clutches her temples and lets out an ear splitting scream.

  
  


_ “KIIIMMM!!!!” _

  
  


The boys instantly run over and try to help her. Kim continues to scream and thrash around before the white-hot wave of pain passes, and Kim's body stops reacting to the sensation of feeling someone else’s pain.

  
  


“Yeah, there's definitely someone down there. And they’re in some serious pain.” Kim huffs out, as she tries to catch her breath.

  
  


The boys help her up and wait with Kim as she tries to get her body to calm down.

  
  


“I have a bad feeling about this.” 

  
  


“Oh, this is so not the time to quote Star Wars.” Kim hisses out.

  
  


“Jason, what the fuck? Why would you say that? You just jinxed us!!” Zack whispers back harshly. 

  
  


“Sorry.” Jason huffs out. “Let’s go before, whatever it as that causes Kim to scream out like that, happens again.” 

 

# 

  
  


As soon as they enter the building,  they discover that Billy and been right. The inside of the building was nothing like the outside.

  
  


The lobby was completely intact and clean. It showed no signs of abandonment and neglect. It looked up to date, but it was completely bare. The room led into a hallway with a pair of wide swinging doors like the ones in hospitals. Zack quickly powered up and his entire skin shifts and hardens until his entire body is covered with sleek  metal. He was about to push through the doors before Kim stopped him.

  
  


“Wait. We’re not the only ones here, and neither is that mutant. Billy, can you check to see if there’s any surveillance equipment in place?” 

  
  


Billy nods and holds up his hands to scan the area. 

  
  


“Oh boy, there's so much tech down here. I just disabled all the camera’s and recording devices, as well as anything that could be a possible boobytrap. I’ll keep my senses open as we go.” 

  
  


“Okay, we’re ready. Zack lead the way.” 

  
  


#  

  
  


Billy and Kim continue to provide directions, as Zack leads the through the hallways, the bright lights glistening off of his metallic skin.  Jason’s in the back of the group, keeping watch and making sure nothing surprises them from behind.

  
  


“So, do you have a lock on our fellow mutant yet?” Billy whispers to Kim. 

  
  


“Not yet, all I keep getting is some thoughts about this big weapon project they've been working on. Apparently, it’s in its final stages.” 

  
  


“Really? It don’t sense anything powerful enough that could be a weapon of mass destruction. The only really powerful piece of technology in this place is whatever generators are powering this facility.” 

  
  


Billy’s brows furrowed in concentration and he tries to broaden his search, but finds nothing. 

  
  


Kim comes to a sudden stop. The team stops and waits for Kim to say something. 

  
  


“Oh my God, guys. I found them. This person’s been through so much pain and torture.” 

  
  


“Don’t worry. We’ll get them out. How much further, Kim?” Jason says anxious to help. 

  
  


“There’s still a long way to go to their cell, it’s located-” Kim cuts of whatever else she was about to say and stands up straight.

  
  


“Wait, something’s not right. They’re begging and crying.  They keep trying to get them to stop.” Kim mutters, before her eyes widen. 

  
  


“Guys, we have to run. Something big is going to happen if we don’t stop it.” Kim warns them. 

  
  


They all start sprinting, not caring about all the noise they’re making. With Kim and Billy shouting out directions. Jason keeps his eyes open for any sudden movements, lighting up a small flame in each of his hands, just in case. 

  
  


Kim tries to reach out to the mutant, mentally speaking to them to reassure them that they're on the way to help. They freak out, which is a natural response to randomingly hearing a voice that’s not yours in you head, Kim will admit, but she keeps speaking to them.

  
  


Suddenly, guys in tactical gear start pouring out of the hallways. Zack steps up in front of the team and uses his body as a shield. The bullet ricochet off of him and he rushes forward. 

  
  


Billy spreads out his hands and quickly takes control of their guns causing them to malfunction and fall apart in their hands, rendering them useless.

  
  


Jason uses their astonishment at their guns falling apart, to throw fireballs at them. They quickly scramble out of the way.

  
  


Kim keeps up trying to contact the mutant. She asks them where they are and if it possible for them to break out of their cell before Kim realizes something. 

  
  


“Oh my God, they can’t understand me.” Kim exclaims as she raises her hands and sending a group of guards flying into another incoming group of guards.

  
  


“What do you mean that they can’t understand you? Can you not reach out or is their mind blocked somehow?” Jason shouts as he shoots more fireballs at the new guards joining the fight.

  
  


“No, I mean, they don’t understand me because they don’t know English.” Kim shouts back as she hurls another guard into the wall. 

  
  


“What? Can’t you use your telepathy to translate so you can get them to understand you?” Zack shouts as he punches his way through the guards.

  
  


“It doesn't work that way, I can’t translate anything unless I know the language I’m translating to.” Kim replies knocking more guards unconscious. 

  
  


“You didn’t take Spanish with Professor Hernández?” Billy asks as he disables more guns as well as locking doors preventing them from flooding the hallways.

  
  


“No, I took French instead.” Kim says.

  
  


“Really? Spanish would have been the obvious choice. How many people have you met that actually speak French?” Zack shouts in disbelief, as he and Jason take down some more guards.

  
  


“Can we not talk about by academic choices right now and focus on the mission?”

  
  


“Fine.” The boys say in unison.

  
  


Kim tries to search out for the mutant but there's nothing but silence.

  
  


“Guys, something's wrong. They’ve gone silent.” Kim says.

  
  


“Did they-” 

  
  


“No, that’s very different from this. Their brain is still functioning, like it’s still keeping the body running but its like all their thoughts and emotions have been shut down.”  Kim says. 

  
  


Suddenly, Kim sees red and she feels an onslaught of rage, bloodlust and numbness, and underneath it all a tiny voice screaming no. 

  
  


She grits her teeth trying to not let those feeling overload her powers and accidently kill everyone in a 100 ft. radius. 

 

“We need to get out. Now.” Kim tells them.

  
  


“But what about the mutant?” Billy asks. 

  
  


“They’re coming.” She says, “and it’s better if we’re out of the way.” 

  
  


“Billy, can you please find us the quickest way out of here?” 

  
  


#

  
  


They manage to get pretty far before the facility goes into lock down. 

  
  


More guards come pouring out into the hallways but Billy manages to keep their path clear of any approaching guards. 

  
  


They keep running until the screaming is audible. 

  
  


They look back in horror at the blood curdling screams and shrieks that come from locked doors. 

  
  


“What on Earth could possibly cause that?” 

  
  


“Dude. You did not just say that. STOP JINXING US!!!” 

  
  


The sudden high-pitched screeching of metal against metal causes them to jump, they watch as something punctures the thick metal door to their right. 

  
  


They start sprinting again in the direction Billy mentioned earlier. They run forward, not daring to take a glance back when they hear the slap of footsteps following them. They do their best to try and slow them down, by pushing whatever equipment they find behind them. Jason and Zack work together to crumble down parts of the walls, with Kim pulling down some of the ceiling and Billy shutting every door in order to slow them down.

  
  


The manage to make it back to the lobby area and out before whatever was behind them catches up to them.  

 

They're all breathing hard  but they know that need to make a quick escape.

  
  


“Billy. Do you think … that you … can reach … the ship… from here?? Kim wheezes.

  
  


“I don’t … know. Maybe if … you give me…. a boost.” Billy huffs out. 

  
  


They work together, Billy reaching out to call to the ship, while Kim uses her telepathy to boost Billy’s technopathy.  

  
  


“It’s in close enough range now, Kim. I can take it from here.” Billy says, clearly exhausted.

  
  


The ship comes into visible range, when something comes barreling out of the building entrance. 

  
  


They all turn to see a small figure covered head to toe in blood.  The figure pauses to catch their breath. And the team of young mutants, observe the small figure. 

  
  


The figure seems to be a girl, somewhere around their age. From what they can see despite being smeared in blood, she has long dark hair and tan skin, mostly a local of the country. She seems to be wearing a hospital gown and nothing else. 

  
  


And the most surprising thing of all, are the two bloodstained silver claws protruding from each of her tightly clenched fists. 

  
  


“Holy shit.” Zack whispers. And suddenly the girl’s head whips towards their direction. 

  
  


She snarls and advanced toward them. 

  
  


“Wait no, we’re here to help. We’re from Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters, we’re just like you.” Jason says, trying to reach out to girl. 

  
  


She doesn't acknowledge that she even heard him and keeps in stalking forward. Kim reaches into her mind, and still feels that rage and bloodlust, but now it has diminished. She pushed deeper but she can't find this girl’s inner thought. She quickly realizes what's going on, but Billy speaks before she can tell the guys.

  
  


“Oh wait, she doesn't know English. Hola, nosotros somo de la Escuela de Xavier Para Jóvenes Talentosos. Estamos aquí para ayudar té. Nosotros somo como tu.” Billy translates.

 

The girl’s head tilts as she stares at them with a blank look on her face before she snarled again and launches herself toward them arms ready to slice them in half.

  
  


“NOOOO!!!” Kim shouts before putting all her thoughts and emotions into the word  _ ‘sleep’ _ and sends it to the other girl’s mind.

  
  


She suddenly drops to the ground, 

unconscious right in front of their feet. Her claws retract as she lays on the ground unmoving.

  
  


“Woah. What did you do to her, Kim?” 

  
  


“I told her to sleep. She was going to kill us.” Kim says still in shock.

  
  


“Guys, she’s the weapon.” Kim tells them.

  
  


“What you mean, mini Wolverine here is the weapon of mass destruction?” Zack asks incredulously.

  
  


“Yes. Remember when I said it was like they shut off her thoughts and emotions, that's exactly what they did to her. They shut her down and then this killing machine took over. I mean she probably killed every single person in that facility that tried to stop her.”

  
  


“Holy shit.” Zack whispers.

  
  


“A mutant turned into a fully weaponized killing machine, why is that not surprising.” Jason says through grit teeth.

  
  


“So what are we going to do now?” Billy asks.

  
  


“We'll take her to Professor X, he'll figure out what to do. We can chew out Zordon later. Come on, let's get her on the ship.” 

  
  


#

  
  


She starts to wake up a couple of times on the way back to X-Mansion but Kim manages to get her to fall back asleep.

  
  


It’s night when they arrive at the X-Mansion, the team lands the ship in the underground carrier.

  
  


When they disembark the ship, they’re met with a small crowd waiting for them.

  
  


Professor X maneuvers his chair down the ramp to greet the team.

  
  


“Welcome back, I see you succeed in rescuing a fellow mutant. We shall take her to the infirmary to check for any wounds and get her cleaned up. I suggest for you to do the same. I’ll send for someone to bring her some fresh clothes.” 

  
  


_ “Professor. I think that it would be a good idea to have some professors with healing factor or invulnerability at hand. Also be prepared to have to calm her down when she wakes up.”  _

  
  


Kim mentally speaks with the professor. She projects all that happened in the facility into Professor X’s mind. 

  
  


_ “Ah, I see. And she’s like Logan? I'll be sure to take any necessary precautions. I’m sure that waking up in a strange place with trigger her fight or flight response.”  _

  
  


“Hank, could you take the girl to the infirmary? Jean, call Logan. Tell him that there's something he needs to see.” The group of professors quickly disbanded, leaving Professor X with the young mutants.

  
  


“Kim, please come with me. I need you to tell me all the details of your mission. Boys, you are free to go.Please get something to eat. Rest up, you all look exhausted.” The boys nod and quickly head to their dorm rooms. 

  
  


Kim enters the infirmary along with the professor. She watches as Hank gently places the girl down on one of the beds. Alpha walk over from the back of the room to see the new patient.

  
  


“Aye yai yai, is all that blood coming from her?” He says, his  arms springing into action checking the girl over and quickly cleaning from all the blood from earlier. 

  
  


Jean, Kim, Hank and Xavier leave the room to let Alpha examine the young mutant girl. Kim starts explaining to them everything she was saw and experienced during the mission.

  
  


“So they somehow were able to shut her consciousness, and turned her into a mindless, weapon that destroys anything in her way.”  Jean sighs and rubs her head wearily. 

  
  


“Poor, girl.” Hank says.

  
  


“I wish we could have found them sooner, maybe we could have prevented all this from happening.” Kim says. 

  
  


“Me too, but we can’t dwell on that. We must do our best to make the world a better place for mutantkind. And this is the first step. Here is a safe place for mutants of all kind, here she will be safe and she will thrive among her peers.” Xavier reminds them all. 

  
  


“She’s waking up, do you want to come see her?” Alpha asks. They all rush to get into the room.

  
  


The girl is now clean and wearing a spare t-shirt and a pair of slightly too big sweats, rolled up at her ankles. She blinks her eyes a few times, due to the harsh light above her and slowly sits up. 

  
  


At the sight of people, she instantly tenses. She suddenly stands up and starts speaking to them in Spanish. She frowns in confusion, still recovering from sleep, and then she starts ripping off a bunch of sensors and wires stuck to her. She seems to be fully wake now and she quickly becomes agitated.

  
  


Jean is trying to calm the girl down, but she’s not listening. Alpha is in the background trying to get the medical equipment to stop beeping.

  
  


“Alright, I’m here. What is it that you guys called me for?” Logan announces as he enters, and the girl’s head snaps in their direction. 

  
  


Her eyes narrow when she sees Logan come in and she tenses. The girl looks around the room and panics.

  
  


She springs forward and barrels her way to the exit. She starts running down the hall quickly looking for an escape. 

  
  


She can hear them shouting and chasing after her, but she ignores them as her round the corner and continues running, until she feels huge arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. The person that grabbed her then turns around and starts walking her back the way she came from.

  
  


She kicks up into thin air and starts to wiggle around. She throws her head back against their nose and quickly spins around in their arms and stabs them in the chest.

  
  


“JESUS FUCKIN’ CHRIST, KID. CALM DOWN.” Logan howls as she rips her claws out of his chest.

  
  


“DÉJAME IR, ESTÚPIDO HIJO DE PUTA.” The girl roars back, kicking him and struggling in his tight grasp before retracting her claws and punching him square in the face. 

  
  


_ “Espera pequeña. No te queremos lastimar. Nosotros no mas queremos ayudarte.” _  Xavier whispers into her mind. The girl stops fighting Logan, who has instantly begin healing and whips her head around to look at Xavier.

  
  


“¿Estás hablando conmigo con tu mente?” The girl asks in confusion, before pointing a Kim. “Como ella.” 

  
  


Kim freezes, not knowing what she’s saying or why the girl is pointing at her.

  
  


“Si. Yo soy el Profesor Xavier. Estás en mi escuela de Jóvenes Talentosos. Todos aquí somos como tu, mutantes. Sólo queremos ayudarte. Ya no estás en la instalación.” 

  
  


The girl pauses, the fight gone from her body. 

  
  


“¿Ya no?” She asks softly. 

  
  


“Ya no.” Xavier repeats. They analyze at each other for a moment, seeming to carry on a small conversation between the two of them before Xavier whispers out.

  
  


“¿Cual es tu nombre, pequeñita ?”

  
  


“No tengo un nombre. X-23 es lo que me llamaron.” 

  
  


“Eso no es un nombre. ¿Cómo te llaman tus padres? ¿Algún sobrenombre, a lo mejor?” Xavier gently prods.

  
  


“Trinidad. But my mother called me Trini. Her name was June Gomez.” She confesses, her words spoken with a slight accent.

  
  


“Wait, you actually speak English?” Kim blurts out before she can stop herself.

  
  


The girl, Trini as she identified herself as, glances up at her as if just remembering there are other people in the room. She glances at all the people in the room, before nodding.

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Do you remember anything from before you got here, Trini?” Jean asks gently.

  
  


Trini’s brows furrow in concentration, she plays with the medical bracelet on her left arm that no one noticed before.

  
  


“I don’t, ... I remember very little. My mother was sent to get me from my cell, the doctors told her to get me to come. They were going to start the last phase of my procedure. But I didn’t want to go.” Trini starts, the memories flowing the more she talks.

  
  


“My mother told me that it was fine, and then she started to braid my hair, when they burst into the room. She pushed me behind her, and they tried to force her out of the way. I told them I would go if they left my mother alone. I knew that they would kill her. I begged but my mother didn’t move.”

  
  


“Then my mother sprayed something in the room. And she hugged me tight, and she whispered that she was sorry and that she loved me. Then everything went black, and I just remember seeing red.” Trini finishes, before she opens her mouth again.

  
  


“I think she helped me escape and then I killed her. I killed everyone.” She states in a detached and emotionless voice, as if this all happened many years ago and not just the past hours.

  
  


“Do you know why you where in that facility? Why they wanted to make you into a weapon?” Hank asks.

  
  


“Because I am a weapon. I was created to be a ruthless killing machine.” 

  
  


“Woah, wait. Created? Why do you say that?” Logan asks, skeptically. 

  
  


“Because I was created. I am the 23rd attempt of cloning of Weapon X. And the only successful one, that’s why they called me X-23.”  

  
  


She unsheathes two claws to show him. She raised her arm and bringing it down swiftly, cutting her own arm, before anyone can stop her. She holds out her bleeding arm and everyone watched as they quickly close up and heal perfectly with no marks or scars left behind.

  
  


“Ah well, shit, kid.” Logan mutters. “I’m sorry. For everything they did to you and everything they took from you.” 

  
  


“Wait, so if half her DNA comes from you, even if it was cloned DNA,  doesn't that make her your daughter?” Alpha question.

  
  


“Aye, yai, yai!” He exclaims.

  
  


“OH, FUCK .” Logan curses.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations.
> 
> "LET ME GO, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH."
> 
> "Wait, little one. We don't want to hurt you. We only want to help you."
> 
> "Are you talking to be with your mind?" "Like her?"
> 
> "Yes. I'm Professor Xavier. You're at my school of Gifted Youngsters. Everyone here is like you, a mutant. We only want to help you. You're no longer at the facility."
> 
> "Not anymore?"
> 
> "What's your name, little one?"
> 
> "I don't have one. They called me X-23."
> 
> "What did your parents call you? A nickname, maybe?"


End file.
